


Пропажа

by av2



Series: Ханджи и Ливай в каноне [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: В новой главе (129) было настолько мало Ливая, что в определенный момент я подумала: «Они его потеряли».
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Ханджи и Ливай в каноне [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827268
Kudos: 7





	Пропажа

**Author's Note:**

> Чистое баловство по мотивам главы, смешная ситуация, которая на бумаге зазвучала совсем не смешно (мем смешной, а ситуация страшная).  
> Теперь мне главное развидеть картинку того, что Ливая все забыли на острове 😅

Взрыв на втором корабле яркой вспышкой озарил всю гавань. Ханджи сощурилась ненадолго, показалось даже, что на лице подгорают волоски пушка — так горяч стал воздух. Тео Магат сделал все, что от него требовалось и что ему моглось — уничтожил всех йегеристов. Как странно, пораженно думала она, час назад они обсуждали, что им дальше делать, а теперь он умер. Отдал жизнь за чужую страну, за свою родину, за будущее всех детей. Надо же.

Девочка Габи плакала, не срываясь в рев. Пищала задавленным воем и утирала слезы — Магат был кем-то вроде отца всем Воинам. Пик утешала ее — хотя у самой вид был не лучше. Все остальные молчали. Посмотрев на пылающий, чадящий черным дымом, корабль, Ханджи отошла от края палубы и решила подумать над их следующими действиями. Времени было мало, все, что можно было ей отдать на сантименты, она отдала.

В капитанской рубке она рассматривала огромную паровую завесу вдали. Путь займет еще три часа, Эрен к тому времени глубоким клином врежется в земли Марейской империи. Надо решать, где они встанут, где пришвартуются и кто из титанов возьмет взрывчатку. Что сказать местным властям? Чью помощь запросить? А окажут ли ее?

Ханджи оглянулась — тут она была одна, все остальные, видимо, греются в пассажирских каютах палубой ниже. Ей бы сюда кого-нибудь толкового в помощь, Пик, например... она, конечно, ни в какое сравнение с Магатом не шла — этот мужчина со странной прической-шапочкой производил впечатление единственного вменяемого человека посреди всей малышни вокруг. Пик еще туда-сюда, остальные после резни лежат как к полу прибитые, а кто не лежит, тот...

Она вдруг резко вспомнила о Ливае. Точно, Ливай даст хороший совет, он-то точно сохранил холодный ум! А его посттравматическая отстраненность только на руку. Никаких милосердных решений он никогда не предлагал, сейчас уж точно к ним не склонен. Ханджи оставила рубку и спустилась к ним всем, на пути встретила унылого Армина и попросила последить за штурвалом. Ускоряя шаг, она заглянула в открытые каюты с Фалько, Пик и Габи; потом с какой-то враждебностью зыркнула в убежище Райнера и Анни. Киеми проснулась от скрипа дверной ручки, а сто четвертый толкался на палубе и в молчании любовался адским пейзажем. Елена стояла с ними, но чуть поодаль, нянча перебитую руку.

Ханджи нарушила благоденствие их всех одним-единственным вопросом:

— А где Ливай?

Ребятки заозирались, будто Ливай мог валяться где-то поблизости. Как мешок или кладь какая-то. Стоявший рядом с Микасой Жан в недоумении вылупился на Елену.

— Он же с вами был. Он вообще на корабле?

— Э-э, — отозвалась та. Ее брови так низко опустились в задумчивости, что казались волосатым веком.

Ханджи, смотря на ее потуги вспомнить, почувствовала седеющие на голове волосы.

— Пик!! — громко крикнула она и пошла обратно к ее каюте. — С вами был Ливай или не был, когда ты высадила всех у корабля?

Элдийка моргнула. Ее рука замерла на лбу Фалько, но Габи быстро произнесла:

— Был! Но еще до того, как все началось, я точно помню. Он возился и все никак не мог усесться.

Что за черт? Неужели до него никому не было дела? Это же Ливай!

— А на корабле? Его что, сюда никто не заносил?

Несколько секунд молчания Пик напряженно мяла губы. К тому моменту, как она подняла глаза на Ханджи, все с палубы переместились ближе ко входу и любопытно заглянули внутрь. Произнесла:

— Я не припомню.

И у Ханджи ухнуло вниз сердце. Она отпрянула. Как?

— Пиздец какой-то, — не постеснялся в выражениях Конни. — Проглядели капитана!

— Да не, он, наверное, лежит себе где-нибудь в тишине, — начал утешать замершую командоршу Жан. — Надо еще поискать...

Но Пик смотрела на них всех так, будто ей массово внушают, что дважды два равно пяти. Столкнувшись с таким взглядом, Ханджи поняла, что та в упор не помнит не то что наличие Ливая на своей спине, но и его внешний вид.

— Он был, когда я сказал, что хочу обратиться в титана-Челюсти. Он сидел сзади меня, — встревоженно приподнялся на локтях Фалько.

«Почему встревожился только сейчас?! — подумала разъяренная Ханджи и тут же припомнила: — Ах да, мальчик же помогал Анни и Райнеру, его там не было...»

— Да, а потом мы вплавь вышли на пристань, — подтвердила Пик.

— Вплавь, — повторила Ханджи, опираясь на дверной косяк. Это был их план, да...

Может ли быть такое, что Ливай не удержался и свалился? И в спешке его все забыли? Он не разговорчив, на него мало кто обращал внимания, вот его и оставили как какую-то связку дров.

— Так. А капитан ведь может плавать, да? — задала вопрос Микаса, спрашивая у Ханджи, но та едва ли могла найти для нее удовлетворительный ответ.

Ливай же болеет, у него травмы и боли, о которых не говорит. Она хотела взять его себе в мужья вчера ночью — а теперь надо сходить вниз, в котельную. Но тут же прямо перед ней нарисовались двое: к ним быстро ковыляла Елена, позади нее поспевал Оньянкопон.

— Командор, я вспомнил! Он не на борту, его с нами не было! — крикнул он издалека, стремительно приближаясь.

Ханджи хихикнула, когда поняла, что они уехали без Ливая. Обвела их всех ошалевшим взглядом.

— Да вы чего? Это шутка?

Но все стыдливо прятали глаза, только ее ребята из сто четвертого выглядели так же шокированно.

— Все так. Мы потеряли его во время плавания. Извините, — виновато (!) склонила голову Елена и потупила взгляд.

Ханджи шлепнула по лбу рукой, а потом и вовсе хватилась за волосы. В почтительном молчании все расступились перед ней, когда она побежала от них назад к острову. Они оставили Ливая там! Эти дети! Эти неопытные никчемные сосунки без дисциплины, внимания и уважения к старшим! Даже если он выплыл, то рядом взорвался корабль! А если он успел уползти от пристани — то рядом были йегеристы!

Если повернуть корабль, то они не успеют нагнать Эрена!

Она прибежала к корме и вцепилась в перила, желая прыгнуть вслед за единственным своим любимым другом, последним членом семьи... и, наверное, натянуть свою тушу на винты. Сзади крикнули ее имя, она перегнулась через стальной прут, сгибаясь пополам. Дом превратился в мелкий треугольник вдали, на его пороге дети, называющие себя воинами, не углядели за тем малым, за чем они должны были присматривать. Какой позор.

Что сказал бы их отец, Магат? Он умер за детей, но они не присматривают за взрослыми, какой в них прок?

— Ливай, плыви-и! — что есть силы крикнула Ханджи, пока ее в четыре руки не стащили на пол.

***

Ливай валялся на берегу в позе морской звезды, ощущая себя то ли вновь рожденным, то ли вновь умершим. Вокруг то тут, то там торчали металлические обломки идущего ко дну судна, кругом были трупы йегеристов. Ни одной живой души. А эти придурки уплыли в сторону Либерио и забыли про него. Интересно, это он что ли виноват, что его так херово привязали? Почему о нем не вспомнила Ханджи?

— Суки-и!.. — хрипел что есть мочи Ливай, стараясь поднять шею и посмотреть на горизонт, но все тело болело еще сильнее, чем после взрыва громового копья.

Черта с два четырехглазая будет его женой. А ведь была такая мысль вчера в лесу! Но потом он еще раз вспомнил все пережитое за последние дни и засмеялся как безумный — надо же, все еще живой. Кому расскажешь — не поверят. Когда охрип смеяться, молча смотрел на закатное небо и ждал, что будет дальше.

Дальше приперся Зик, и все стало еще интересней...


End file.
